The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and in particular to an image forming apparatus having a secondary transfer manner and including an intermediate transfer body.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus having a secondary transfer manner and including an intermediate transfer body is known.
For example, there is an image forming apparatus having a secondary transfer manner and including a plurality of image carriers configured to carry a toner image, an intermediate transfer body configured to come into contact with a plurality of the image carriers, a plurality of primary transfer members configured to primarily transfer the toner image on a plurality of the image carriers to the intermediate transfer body, a secondary transfer member configured to secondarily transfer the toner image on the intermediate transfer body to a recording medium, and a guide member arranged at an upstream side of the secondary transfer member in a conveying direction of the recording medium and configured to guide the recording medium.